FAQs
Many questions have been frequently asked. Below you'll find both questions and Answers. It should be noted that as Hatchat started a fair while back, not all information will be current. Updates provided are from May 2014, unless stated otherwise. Also more Questions and Answers available on the HatFims Reddit, A place where you can ask your questions too: HatFilms Reddit The below are from HatChat starting at Episode 2. Who composes all of the music you use? What software do you use/What instruments do you use? Trott and Ross compose the music. Trott does most of it but Ross has done a few tracks. Ross did the music for the two statue builds (Djh3max and Alsmiffy statues). www.hatfilms .bandcamp.com is where you can find all of the music. You can but the album or individual tracks. No samples are used. Trott uses Logic Pro or Garage Band on his Mac book pro. Garage Band is resorted to where there were errors. Who is the Camera Man? They are their own camera men. Updated Answer: Ashman (was one of the original Haat films) was a cameraman on Trotts birthday Video in 2013. As they are apart of Yogscast they would use some of the talented Yogscast Video Guys as well as doing some of their own filming work. Do you live together? No, Alex and Chris live in the same town but Ross lives in a different town. Chris and Ross did however live together at Portsmouth University. They then Graduated and were back into the world again. Ross and Chris both got firsts at University. Updated Answer: They guys did move in together however at the end of their lease they decided the wanted to move into their own places as of April 27th, 2014 according to the twitter discussion between Almsiffy and Trott. Also they now have an office so they can "work more efficiently". This won't mean any changes content wise we will still get a video a day. How do you Make your videos, what software do you use and how do you record your voices? On the Mac, Ross uses Screenflow. On Windows they use Bandicam because unlike Fraps it compresses footage down and it doesn’t take up all of your hard drive space. The 1.8 trailer was filmed with Bandicam. Alex told of how he recorded for around 45 minutes using Fraps and it came to around 120 gig. The voices are recorded through Audacity. Once voices have been recorded they’re sent to whoever is editing (usually Ross or Trott). The game sound is recorded via Audio High Jack. They use Final cut to complete the process. It’s through all of these steps to bring the high production standard in which the Sirs take high value to. That’s why it’s weekly as opposed to daily. They don’t want to “churn out crap like some other channels do”. How did you all meet each other? Ross met Alex through Chris. Chris met Alex at Secondary School and Chris met Ross at University while studying TV and Film. Episode 3. What made you choose your Minecraft skins? After going through a few website pages of skins, Alex found one he like made some changes and jumped right into the multiplayer server with the Sirs. Chris said he had used a similar process. He didn’t have much time to choose as he was setting up the server at the time. Chris liked the Walrus Face and thought he deserved a Doctors suit. Ross was trying to replicate a human and he didn’t have the crazy thoughts that Chris or Alex had. He just wanted a basic human with a nice suit and had a big straggly beard. Do you do a short play through for each week or do you make a few in a row? We record in Bulk because it saves time and it takes time to get the trio together and do a recording. Due to Alex having a full time job, it’d best to record this way. If all goes well then maybe this will be our full time jobs. It’s a big dream. Updated Answer: Things are still filmed in bulk and then cut down/ Edited to each episode. What are your future plans for Minecraft and Youtube videos? The trio has many wild ideas and you better expect really good stuff. We’re going to the future to make better stuff. We would like to do more live action stuff. To try new format and New games. They would like to go to Expos and Games Conventions. Episode 4. The music sounds very professional, did you take any classes or lessons? Ross has not been classically trained; Trott was trained at the age of 5 at Piano. He didn’t actually get that far, just did the basics. Then he moved onto the Clarinet. Trott can play the electric guitar really well because he was in a metal band. In those days he enjoyed “going on stage with a sleeveless V neck and running around the stage doing solos”. Alsmiffy is in a Grass blues band, called “The Tin Box Boys”. He can play various instruments and sing. Alex was taught the Obo for “a bit” for about to the standard of which Trott played the Clarinet. Alex then moved on to playing the electric guitar for 2 years, that got “ditched” and then he learnt the acoustic guitar. What type of computers do you use? Smith uses a computer that was ripped out of NASA shuttle. Sadly that last fact may be untrue and he really uses a Desktop and an imac. Ross and Trott use February 2011 Model Mac Book Pros. Have you guys read and good books or seen any good films lately? Alex watched a Norwegian film called Troll hunter (Has stated this is a good film) and has read “A Song of Ice and Fire” and “Clash of Kings”. Alex has started to watch Game of Thrones and Misses the “Ned” Character. Trotts favourite celebrity was Bruce Lee because he was a huge inspiration and Trott did Karate as a child. He practised Karate for 9 years and became a Black Belt. Alex likes Bruce Springsteen and Johnny Cash but goes on to say he doesn’t feel comfortable idolising people and he feels it is a trait all 3 share. Category:Hat Films Wiki port